


The Voices of the Fire

by Sleepless_Malice



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kinslaying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Third Kinslaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: During the Third Kinslaying at the Havens of Sirion, memories of past events suddenly fill Maedhros' mind.written for Tolkiengenweek 2020 - Day 6 (group dynamics)
Relationships: Ambarussa & Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	The Voices of the Fire

**The Voices of the Fire**

*

The fire sings in the air; its flames are screaming at him from the shore, and it’s screeching like the giant owls in Oromë’s haunted forest. Then, the flames sizzle, whispering right into Maedhros’ ear before the sound swells again. The ugly screams of the dying blends into the sound of the fire whilst all around him swords are clashing, and bone shatter, and arrows are singing through the air in the glow of the fires.

Red is the sky, and blood-red the sea, its stained water pooling around Maedhros’ feet.

“Stop it; make it go away. Nelyo, please,” one of the Ambarussa whines, clasping his hands over his ears.

Seeing his younger brother like this tears Maedhros’ heart apart.

“I can’t,” Maedhros rasps, ducking his head against another assault from their enemies.

He’s soaking wet, from head to toe; from the sea and from the rain, from the blood of his enemies and from his own, perfectly blending into the red nightmare the world has become once more.

“ _Please!_ ”

Amidst the bloody sea, the rotting flesh of his enemies seems to turn to dust. Then suddenly, Maedhros sees his brothers' faces in the waves, laughing and howling as they are riding the waves.

He stares at them, frozen by shock, then shaking whilst the battle rages around him. At last, he’s truly gone insane, Maedhros thinks.

“Nelyo,” Maglor screams, but Maedhros has turned deaf.

Then, when Maedhros doesn’t react at all, Maglor grabs him by the shoulder, shaking him. “For fuck’s sake, Nelyo! Get going.”

“There are faces in the water,” Maedhros cries, pointing towards the shore. “Tyelko, Curvo, even father. They are all there, crowned again with foam, don’t you see?”

The back-hand Maglor delivers to Maedhros’ face stings like red-hot iron. 

“Nonsense, you fool!” Maglor rasps, but lets go of his brother’s shoulder to wield his bow again.

_Notch._

_Target._

_Loose._

Maedhros is watching Maglor aim, again and again, still standing in the water as if he’s rooted there.

“Watch out, Nelyo!” 

The Ambarussa scream and he dances away just in time.

“ _Watch out!_ ” 

This time it is Maglor shouting, coming to his defense. 

Back pressed against Maglor’s, he lifts his gaze into the sky where the stars are veiled from the smoke, before he jumps out into the cold sea, finally, ultimately, delivering blow after blow to his enemies. That’s where he belongs, what he has survived for – to protect what little is left of his family.

_Tyelko._

_Moryo._

_Curvo._

_Finno._

They all sing their endless song in the waves whilst he’s condemned to fight – and to live, and whilst he fights to protect his brothers, he asks himself if he will ever be allowed to die.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to grundy & Kalendeer for beta'ing this story.


End file.
